


Being Sensitive

by kurokun2338



Series: The Daforge Short Treks [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Feelings, Emotional Data (Star Trek), Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Testing Android Feelings, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokun2338/pseuds/kurokun2338
Summary: Data needs to test his new, hypersensitive bioplast for fear of getting overwhelmed by random touches. Geordi is not too happy to help and soon Data sees why.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: The Daforge Short Treks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Being Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an AU of my main work "The Becoming Trilogy". It is set after Episode 2 BUT has no link to the following episode.

„And you’re sure you want to do this?“ Geordi looked at Data, his voice sounding serious and tense.

Data was sitting on the sofa in Geordi’s quarters. His uniform top was next to him, his upper body covered only by a black undershirt. A slight tension also ran through his body, but he could identify it as pleasant and expectant.

„Geordi, I have tested the new bioplast myself, as far as it was possible,“ he explained soberly. „It is not the same as tactile input from another person. I have to learn what physical contact feels like with the more sensitive bioplast so as not to run the risk of being overwhelmed by an accidental touch. You are the only one I want to entrust this experiment to.“

After a phaser had exploded in Data’s right hand and tore off half of his forearm as well as caused various damages in his bioplast, Geordi had suggested to cover the damaged areas with more sensitive bioplast, which should make him feel almost like human skin did. Since then, Data had the new bioplast on his face, neck, upper body and right upper arm and had experimented with it, but soon realized that he was reaching limits alone, which only another person could extend.

„That’s really personal, Data,“ replied Geordi and slid back and forth beside him on the sofa. „I don’t want it to feel uncomfortable for you. I’m sure your emotional center has already set up ratings for touches.“

„That is correct. However, the only way to find out what something feels like is to try it. My own touches are of neutral rating and intensity.“

Geordi sighed. He was uncomfortable performing that test, even though Data didn’t understand why. Just as he had never understood why Geordi was uncomfortable seeing Data’s aura light up when his reward center gave him a particularly strong impulse for particularly positive experiences. As long as it was Geordi, it had always been acceptable to him.

„Alright,“ Geordi finally said. „But let me know immediately if anything’s wrong.“

„Of course, I will give you feedback on every touch.“

Geordi nodded. „Where shall I start? Your arm? That’s the least intimate.“

„As you say, Geordi.“

He reached out for Data, hesitated once more, then touched his forearm. The old bioplast was still there, as they had made a copy of the forearm a few months earlier. He felt the heat and pressure of Geordi’s fingers, nothing more. The touch pulled up his arm and suddenly all kinds of different perceptions flooded him. A tender pressure on his arm. A cool dampness on his bioplast. A gentle tingling of his nerves. A slight contraction of his muscles.

„You alright, Data?“ Geordi’s hand lingered, his fingertips had already slipped under the sleeve of the black shirt.

„Yes. As expected, there is a difference when I am touched by another person. It is pleasant. Please, continue.“

Geordi breathed out audibly. „Alright. Then ... next, the face?“

Data nodded and turned more towards him so Geordi could get to his face more easily. The dark fingers trembled slightly as they approached his cheek. Again he felt a slight coolness and dampness, then a slight pressure. Geordi’s fingertips stroked delicately across his bioplast from his temple down to his jaw and a tingling sensation spread from the inside of his cheek to the outside of his tongue.

Data took a sharp breath - he had not expected this reaction of his body. The tingling sensation remained even after Geordi pulled his hand away.

„Data?“ Geordi sounded alarmed and again Data had to remember to give verbal feedback

„It is fine, Geordi,“ he said, and pulled his eyebrows together. „I am sorry, these impressions are very ... distracting. Please, do continue.“

Geordi nodded. He put his hand against Data’s cheek and his fingers gently stroked the bioplast. Data’s positronic matrix triggered a reward impulse that pulsed throughout his body. He smiled, looked directly into Geordi’s visor and wished he could look through it into his eyes.

„This is ... very pleasant.“ Data leaned his head into the touch and closed his eyes. Geordi’s left hand lay against his neck, his thumb stroking along Data’s chin up to his lower lip. Without knowing why, Data opened his mouth a little and Geordi’s finger ran along his lip. Goose bumps spread out on the new Bioplast, making him flinch and exhale abruptly.

„Very ... pleasant,“ Data repeated, opening his eyes. Geordi’s face was only 11.7 centimeters from his. The warm breath of his friend tickled on his lips and his gaze slid down to Geordi’s mouth. A warm pulsation settled in his upper body and raised the temperature of his main processor by 18.74 percent.

„Data,“ Geordi’s voice sounded harsh and somewhat breathless, „either we stop now, or-“

Data looked directly into Geordi’s visor again, his friend broke off the sentence and swallowed.

„Or?“ His own voice sounded half an octave lower and Geordi’s fingers on his face shook more.

„Or you allow me to kiss you.“ The words came out of Geordi’s mouth without a break, his pulse was elevated, as if he’d done a sprint.

„Permission granted.“

A split second later, Data felt the full lips on his. The warm pulse radiated into his head, causing his positronic matrix to stumble. He closed his eyes and his hands gripped Geordi’s upper arms as if to prevent him from letting go. He tried to mimic the delicate little movements and relax his mouth. It took him eleven attempts before it felt as if he was giving Geordi an experience as pleasant as the one he was having.

Geordi’s hand went down from Data’s neck over his chest and to his upper belly. A shiver went through Data’s body into his abdomen and he realized the meaning of this perception almost too late.

Gently but surely, he pushed Geordi a little away so he could take care of his problem. They both breathed heavily and when Data looked up again, Geordi had pulled his eyebrows together questioningly. Only then did Data remember that he had not given his friend any explanation for his behavior.

„Apologies, Geordi. My sexual-behavior program has kicked in on its own. I would not have been able to turn it off while we were kissing. I was too distracted.“

Geordi laughed embarrassed and Data thought he heard relief, too. „My biological equivalent was affecting me, too.“

Data blinked. „So ... we feel the same ... about each other?“

„Oh, Data.“ Geordi stroked his cheek - lovingly, as Data now realized. „I’ve known I loved you for so long. More than a close friend.“

„Geordi,“ Data’s amazement was clearly expressed in the name, „you never said anything.“

Now Geordi lowered his head and the temperature of his cheeks rose 2.74 degrees Celsius. „I thought you had to discover and understand your own feelings before I could reveal mine. I didn’t want to overwhelm you or push you into something you didn’t really want.“ Geordi sighed, both hands sliding down Data’s arms, gently clasping his hands. „I guess I was just a coward. Love is one of the most wonderful and most frightening feelings of all.“

Data thought about this explanation for 2.48 seconds and cross-checked it with his human behavior databases. „I understand, Geordi. But I still feel ... I think this feeling is disappointment?“

Geordi nodded and looked up again. „I’m sorry, Data.“ He put one hand to his mouth and kissed Data’s finger. They looked at each other and as good as Data had felt a few seconds ago, the developments made him think.

„Geordi, I am not sure if it is love I feel for you, I know too little about it. I know it is a very intense, pleasant feeling, the perception of which I would like to prolong. Would you be interested in working with me to better understand my emotions? I suspect there are sensations that only you can evoke in me.“

Geordi hesitated - something Data hadn’t expected. Then he smiled. „You know, basically I want to say yes. I’ve walked with you this far, I’ve seen all your developments so far. But, as much as I want to, I’m really scared of it.“

Data tilted his head slightly. „Scared of what, exactly?“

„That ... you might discover you don’t feel about me the way I feel about you.“ Geordi sighed and shook his head briefly, as if he could get the idea out of his mind. „I’m sorry, that’s terribly selfish.“

„And yet understandable. It could happen.“

„It could take us to the limit of our friendship.“

„I am aware of that, Geordi.“ Data squeezed Geordi’s fingers a little more. „I feel strongly enough about you that I want to try. And if I am right, there was no turning back from the moment we kissed.“

Geordi let out a bumpy laugh. „Not in our case, you’re right.“

They looked at each other, both silent, and Data wondered what would be the appropriate behavior at that moment. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Geordi’s. He felt the other’s mouth forming into a smile.

„Good idea,“ Geordi muttered at Data’s lips and kissed him again. His fingers stroked Data’s cheek, which again caused that stimulating tingle in his mouth. „Let’s practice a little more.“


End file.
